


Maudit

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Deaths, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shikamaru Centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Shikamaru aurait tellement souhaité être fou, ou complètement débile. Tout aurait été préférable au fait d'être un génie.





	Maudit

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Kishimoto.

Shikamaru aurait tellement souhaité être fou, ou complètement débile. Tout aurait été préférable au fait d'être un génie. Il aurait voulu être mauvais dans son rôle de shinobi et se laisser le droit de faire des bêtises de temps en temps comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Si seulement il n'était pas dans ce clan, si seulement il n'avait pas porté ce nom et le fardeau qui allait avec rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. 

Il aurait adoré pouvoir rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, pouvoir blâmer ses parents pour l'avoir fait naître dans ce monde trop violent pour lui, ses professeurs à l'académie pour avoir crû en lui et en ses capacités, Asuma Sarutobi, l'homme qui savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ou bien même leur hokage Tsunade Senju pour lui avoir confié cette responsabilité. Seulement, le seul coupable c'était lui, c'était à cause de lui et de son incompétence que Konoha vivait cette tragédie.

S'il avait été meilleur, Choji serait en ce moment précis, assit à côté de lui en train de manger des chips, pendant que lui serait allongé dans l'herbe en train de rêver. A l'occasion le fils Akimichi lui aurait tendu le paquet et il en aurait prit une. Ils auraient discuté de tout et de rien et la journée se serait écoulée sans le moindre trouble.

S'il avait été meilleur, Neji serait sûrement en train de s'entraîner dur pour prouver que la branche secondaire était tout aussi douée que la branche principale. Il serait peut-être rapproché de ses cousines Hinata et Hanabi. Tous les trois auraient probablement mis un terme à ce système et le clan Hyuga aurait fini par former une seule et grande famille. 

S'il avait été meilleur, Kiba et son fidèle compagnon Akamaru auraient couru partout pour prouver à tout le monde qu'ils étaient les plus rapides. L'Inuzuka aurait continué à crier sur tous les toits qu'un jour il serait hokage et qu'il instaurerait un jour férié dans l'année afin de célébrer les chiens. 

S'il avait été meilleur, Naruto aurait réussi à ramener Sasuke dans le droit chemin et ils seraient tous les deux en train de se provoquer pour un oui ou pour un non dans les rues de Konoha. L'Uzumaki mangerait des ramens en jurant qu'un jour il serait hokage et que le monde des ninjas serait amélioré.

Oui mais voilà, il n'avait pas réussi bien au contraire, il avait échoué, lamentablement échoué et au lieu d'avoir en face de lui quatre garçons et un chiot pleins de vie, il avait devant lui quatre tombes (Akamaru ayant été enterré avec son maître). Ils étaient morts, et c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Lorsque son père avait tenté de le consoler en lui expliquant qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois, il avait eu envie de hurler, de lui demander comment cela pourrait-il aller mieux la prochaine fois puisque ses amis étaient tous morts, et cela à cause de lui. Peu importait ce qu'il se passerait lors de sa mission suivante, cela ne les ferait pas revivre. Il les avait tué, ils avaient perdu la vie parce qu'il avait été un chef indigne de son rang de chunin. 

L'orage se mit à gronder mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il restait devant les tombes qui lui rappelaient ses abandons. 

« Pardon, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! », sanglota-t-il alors que la pluie se mit à tomber. 

Ils ne lui répondraient plus jamais, et il devrait continuer à vivre avec ce poids sur le cœur.


End file.
